


One Step, Two Steps

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Easy - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, best friends baeksoo, both jongin and kyungsoo wear glasses but i forget to mention it regularly, comfortable, mentions of twilight, some swearing and talk about drinking thus the teen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo is in his last year of college and there's a number of things he has to get through before graduationLittle does he know, his biggest support is right there in his dorm room
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 46
Kudos: 138
Collections: The GraduaXion





	One Step, Two Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Phew I made it! Thank you to Lizzie/at1stsoo for reaching out to me in regards to this fest, I actually wasn't going to join  
> But! I do feel for all of you who are unable to graduate with friends and family in a ceremony  
> I'm sorry I don't have better words to comfort you all, please stay strong and take care of each other  
> I wanted to write something sweet and simple, possibly only 4-5k or so? It didn't happen LOL  
> I personally didn't attend my college graduation ceremony however, I definitely remember the final month of my semester!  
> This story is meant to make you smile, it's a hug from me to you (at a safe social distancing... distance)  
> I used a lot of my own personal experiences as a student who isn't that studious LOL  
> Stay strong everyone and enjoy all of these fics from us to you all the Class of 2020 <3  
> P.S. The song title is from One Step, Two Steps/Step by Step by Oh My Girl  
> P.S.S. THIS IS NOT EDITED OR BETA'D

In the corner of a humble college in a small town sat a Starbucks coffee shop, it wasn’t that grand but it was one of the few in town and it was always packed to the brim with stressed college students. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had been few of the fortunate to actually find a free table that they could sit themselves at. It was a large table, meant to fit maybe 5 others if chairs were shared but it was only them two there, afraid to place their things down since the table had not yet been cleaned. No matter how desperate Kyungsoo was to study a little more, he would  _ not _ risk getting old coffee on his laptop. It wasn’t like Baekhyun was going to let him study anyways, after all, this was meant to be a break after what was their worst lecture of the week. Kyungsoo would’ve gone straight home and slept had it not been for the copious amounts of caffeine running through his body, at this point his blood was practically coffee. The line in the shop was always extremely long and even students who tried ordering by the app still ended up waiting. Kyungsoo couldn’t avoid their eyes but Baekhyun could, not caring about the space they had at the table.

“Stop looking at them Kyungsoo, they can stare all they want but it won’t make chairs appear and our asses disappear,” Baekhyun says in a monotonous tone as he chews on his scone. The small thing looked so painfully dry that Baekhyun was spraying dust every time he spoke. Absolutely disgusting but nothing a punch on the arm wouldn’t fix temporarily. Kyungsoo sighs and he jumps when he hears the blender go off for the nth time. It was quiet for a split second, to the point he could hear the lazy radio if he really tried but honestly, he couldn’t hear much with names and orders being shouted every minute. Kyungsoo blinked slowly as he sipped on his vanilla bean frappuccino and he stared at the floor for a moment too long. The smell of Starbucks used to be comforting for him, a treat when he wanted something more expensive than the local coffee shop attached to the gas station down the street. But these days, it had become more of a need and his wallet would probably thank him without all of the Starbucks. Kyungsoo suddenly feels something punch him on the back of the head and he doesn’t even bother turning around.

“Watch it buddy!” Baekhyun growls and Kyungsoo just slumps in his chair, giving up as he buried his face into his backpack in his lap, because he’d refused to place it on the floor. Kyungsoo didn’t need to look up to know that he’d been hit with a bag. There were a number of people in college and the ones who didn’t have a locker but carried all of their books in their bag were the ones Kyungsoo bumped into most. He wasn’t the tallest person around and he was used to getting hit by someone with a huge bag turning too quickly. They don’t even apologize half the time so when Kyungsoo lifts his head and meets the guy's scared eyes, he accepts the mumble of an apology. If it was just him he wouldn’t care really but Baekhyun was something else entirely. 

“Come on Kyungsoo, lighten up, we’ll be  _ completely _ done in a month,” Baekhyun says in a voice that doesn’t lighten him up in the slightest. If anything that tone was more sarcastic than  _ he _ was half the time. He and Baekhyun were both in a program to become editors, they’d met in their first week of classes and had become friends since then. Kyungsoo wasn’t a very studious student to begin with and school had always been a struggle for him, but he was trying really hard to graduate with a high GPA. 

“Ahh yes, we’ll be done. Then we’ll be in debt and we’ll have to adult. I love it. Life is great. Maybe I should’ve become a youtuber,” Kyungsoo whines and he misses his mouth when he leans down for another sip of his drink, accidentally hitting his nose instead. Baekhyun laughs at him and Kyungsoo has to hit him again when another dusting of scone crumbs grace the air. 

“Like  _ you _ could be a youtuber, you don’t even know how to work Instagram,” Baekhyun cackles and Kyungsoo wants to hit him again for good measure. It’d been a one time mistake and he was never going to live it down. Kyungsoo doesn’t even have Instagram, having been on Baekhyun’s account because the latter wanted to show him something. Unbeknownst to him, he’d started an Insta live and so for the next 5 minutes Kyungsoo was struggling to turn it off and was utterly confused when their friend group started spamming the comments. Kyungsoo still doesn’t have Instagram, definitely not after that incident. 

“You’ll be fine Kyungsoo, trust me. What, you have that interview soon right? For the internship?” Baekhyun attempts to lighten the mood when he notices Kyungsoo’s somber state. Kyungsoo sighs and his shoulders tense when he hears the unceremonious sound of a chair screeching across the floor. 

“Two weeks till the interview. It’s a few days before exams start, shit timing if you ask me,” Kyungsoo mutters and he isn’t too appealed by the whole, finish school after over 15 years in it then work till the day he dies, thing. But what else could he do? It wasn’t like he could become famous overnight or anything and have money in his account every time he woke up. Some people just weren’t that lucky. Most people. Kyungsoo was trying to become an editor for a publishing company stationed a few blocks from their campus. If he could eat off of the cheap rent in the area around the school, he definitely will. 

“Can’t argue with that but, this is a great opportunity. I have no idea what I’ll do after graduation,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo smiles at him with a sigh. He’d been trying to help Baekhyun look around as well but Baekhyun was interested in editing magazines and what not, their small town didn’t necessarily have any of that. Baekhyun finishes his cold brew with a loud sip and Kyungsoo finishes off his drink as well. The two sit there for a split second, contemplating life and actually having to move before they stand.

“It’s like you always say right? Let’s just get through finals and graduate,” Kyungsoo slips on his bag and he pats Baekhyun on the shoulder. The two look into each other’s tired eyes and Kyungsoo doesn’t know where the bags under Baekhyun’s eyes end. They carry all their trash with them and toss it in the bin before Kyungsoo makes his way back to the line. Baekhyun follows him and he leans on Kyungsoo, using his shoulder as an armrest.

“Taking something home?” Baekhyun asks with a knowing smirk but Kyungsoo doesn’t see it, since he’s busy texting somebody. 

“Yeah, there’s actually coffee cake for once and it’s his favourite, so I’ll bring some home.”

  
  
  


The walk back to the dorm is a quiet one since he was alone. Baekhyun didn’t live in the dorms since his parents lived a 15 minute bus ride away from campus. Kyungsoo had his airpods in and he was listening to Baekhyun’s Spotify playlist since he didn’t have much else to listen to at the moment. He weaves his way through groups of people who chose to sit everywhere except for out of his way and he doesn’t bother holding back his very obvious glares for people standing in the middle of pathways. Kyungsoo reaches the dormitory doors and he presses his phone against the scanner on the back door, he had his dorm key and student ID on the back of his phone since he didn’t want to pull out his wallet each time. Kyungsoo pulls open the door and he steps inside, sighing once he feels the air conditioning start to hit. It was a little early for it, considering it was only mid April but he’d rather have it then not. 

Kyungsoo takes the staircase to his right up to the 3rd floor and he ignores the groups of people sitting on the stairs. It was creepy, the way they all became silent the moment he passed them but he could understand not wanting their conversations heard. Kyungsoo enters the hallway and he goes to the door on the right, knocking before he does have to pull out his keys and enter. Kyungsoo opens the door and he pulls out his airpods, disconnecting them from his phone before he slaps them into their case. Their dorm room was just a large open room with a separate bathroom. There was a tiny kitchen like room off to the side and that was it. Kyungsoo kicks off his shoes and he lifts his head, seeing his roommate Jongin sitting at his desk. Jongin has his headphones on and he’s mumbling something as he writes down notes from his textbook. Kyungsoo smiles at the sight of him and he approaches as loudly as he can, since he doesn’t want to startle him. With a soft tap on Jongin’s shoulder, Kyungsoo places the small Starbucks bag down on his desk. 

“For you,” Kyungsoo mouths and Jongin grins at him, thanking him silently before he goes back to his studies. They became roommates at the start of the school year, back in September. Truthfully Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was expecting but he was more than happy with his living arrangement with Jongin. Jongin was a year younger than him and he was in his first year of college. He was in one of the child care programs though Kyungsoo wasn’t sure exactly which one. Jongin was quiet but he was good at keeping his mess contained to his side of the room, plus he respected Kyungsoo’s belongings. Kyungsoo really liked him, he was soft spoken but confident, he was someone Kyungsoo really got along with. Maybe a little too much. Baekhyun may be his best friend but Jongin was on another level, maybe it’s because they lived together. Not to mention, Jongin was quite the looker. His wardrobe mainly consisted of loose jeans, cardigans, t shirts and cozy sweaters. His hair was a little long, his bangs often in his eyes but his glasses usually kept them in check. Like today, he has his bangs tied up in a small ponytail so he can concentrate. He was  _ handsome _ . 

“Kyungsoo?” he blinks at the sound of his name and he meets Jongin’s confused gaze. Kyungsoo clears his throat and he sees Jongin’s gentle expression which unconsciously makes him melt as well.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said. What’s up?” Kyungsoo asks and he takes a seat on his bed, dropping his bag down on the floor with a bit of a thud. Jongin lifts up the Starbucks bag and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he sees a number scribbled onto it as well as a very loudly written ‘Call me ;)’. Jongin laughs at his face and he stands up, gasping when he realizes his headphones are still around his neck and he sheepishly removes them before heading to the kitchen. 

“Looks like they gave us two cakes, so I think it’s only fair that you have one as well,” Jongin says as he places them both on a plate and he grabs two forks before sitting beside Kyungsoo on the bed. Jongin falls into him a bit and he scoots over to give him room before he accepts a fork with a smile. Kyungsoo waits for Jongin to take the first bite and he watches the way his lips quirk up and his eyes brighten as he tastes the cake. Jongin urges him to take a bite as well with wide eyes and a wave of his fork so Kyungsoo obliges, taking a smaller first bite than Jongin did. Coffee cake wasn’t his favourite thing but he could appreciate the flavours and it’d been awhile since he had a treat like this. Things are silent between them as they enjoy the cake and Kyungsoo gives Jongin the rest of his once he’s had enough. Jongin happily enjoys the rest of the cake and he reaches for the little nightstand between their beds, he grabs Kyungsoo’s water bottle first before he grabs his own and he passes it to him.

“Oh did you want to give them a call? I think I accidentally tossed the number,” Jongin realizes belatedly as he licks his lips free of crumbs and Kyungsoo hums, too distracted by the one crumb he’d missed. Kyungsoo doesn’t think much when he reaches up and brushes his thumb against Jongin’s bottom lip. Jongin freezes for a second and Kyungsoo smiles at him, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“It’s okay, I don’t remember who gave me their number anyways,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly and Jongin laughs at him before he stands up and brings the plate to the sink. Jongin washes everything immediately and Kyungsoo lays back in bed, feeling the caffeine start to wear off. His body suddenly felt really heavy and sluggish and he yawned, stretching his body out before laying in place. It would be uncomfortable but it seemed that Jongin made his bed again so this time there was no bunched up duvet under his back. Kyungsoo never developed the habit of making his bed but it seemed Jongin preferred things that way, not that he minded anyways. Kyungsoo is about to pull himself up so that he can study some more but before he can he flinches when a very familiar body pillow is tossed onto him.

“Take a nap, you look like death. I’ll wake you up in two hours,” Jongin says nonchalantly and Kyungsoo lazily removes his hoodie and sweats, throwing them onto the floor before he curls up and hugs the pillow. It was Jongin’s but he borrowed it sometimes. Kyungsoo’s eyes fall closed and he falls asleep surrounded by Jongin’s scent and to the sound of humming.

  
  
  


Today was one of the few days Kyungsoo had free of any classes. Well, that wasn’t entirely true since he did have an online class but it didn’t require much effort. Just something Kyungsoo was doing for a little extra credit. He doesn’t plan on going back to school again after this and he was doing everything he could to make sure he succeeded in his chosen field. A life of editing didn’t seem too bad, especially when he considered the prospect of being able to work from home, anything to keep him from leaving the house on a daily basis seemed wonderful. It was becoming a bit difficult though, reaching his goals and doing well to get there. He felt like he was in an endless loop and he felt like this month would never end. There was just so much to do, he felt a little overwhelmed. Kyungsoo was a bit of a procrastinator by nature and it was hard for him to finish assignments without really pushing himself. Today was one of those times, a time where he’d promised himself he’d finish this essay days before the due date since it was so easy. It was pushed forward and forward until it was the day before and he was feeling stressed.

Usually he’d go out to the library so that it would give him some kind of motivation to get his work done since his dorm room was too comfortable but when he woke up around 11am, he knew that getting out of the dorm wasn’t an option. Jongin had already left by the time he woke up and he’d glued himself to his desk as soon as he’d finished brushing his teeth. Kyungsoo hadn’t moved since then and it was nearing 3pm but he was halfway through his essay at least. The sound of the front door wriggling makes Kyungsoo pull his face away from his laptop screen and he removes his glasses to rub at his eyes, they are starting to feel tired. Jongin comes in juggling his bag in one hand and a couple boxes of take out in the other. Kyungsoo watches him blankly and when their eyes meet Jongin smiles at him, bright like always. 

“I finally used the coupons my mom gave me and I got us chicken. You haven’t eaten yet right? Come eat with me,” Jongin says as he places the boxes on the counter and he drops his bag on the floor next to his desk. Kyungsoo tenses when the sound of stomach growling cuts through the silence and Jongin laughs softly.

“Let’s wash our hands and eat, we have a long night ahead of us,” Jongin’s voice is warm and though Kyungsoo doesn’t want to stop working just yet, he knows that Jongin was right. Kyungsoo stands up and he waddles past Jongin who was getting dressed in more comfortable clothes. Kyungsoo uses the toilet and washes his hands thoroughly before switching out with Jongin who does the same and they meet in the kitchen. They didn’t have any stools or anything like that but they had a rule. Most meals would be eaten in the kitchen with the exception of snacks and things because having the smell of chicken or ramyun stick to their beds would be a nightmare. Once Jongin comes out as well, Kyungsoo begins to open the boxes up and he grabs some small dessert plates for them both since it was a formality if anything.

“How was your day? You got to sleep in today,” Jongin asks as he picks up a drumstick, Kyungsoo grabs a wing and he furrows his brows. The question is interrupted since they both moan at the taste of fast food for the first time in a long time and it isn’t until there’s a small pile of bones forming does Kyungsoo take the time to answer.

“Slept too much. I’m running out of time on my essay. You had a test today right? How was it,” Kyungsoo looks back to Jongin, remembering how he’d spent the last few nights staying up to study. Jongin never stayed up too late though, his limit was midnight. Kyungsoo’s limit used to be 4 or 5 am but for the past few months he’s found himself sleeping at 1 am the latest. Jongin didn’t like when he slept so late and had told him he’d be more efficient if he just slept more and he was right. Kyungsoo still wasn’t a god at time management like Jongin was but he was trying to develop healthier habits.

“I definitely passed. Though I don’t know by how much,” Jongin laughs like he just told a joke and it’s such a dorky sound. Kyungsoo knows that Jongin does well in school, he just doesn’t like to admit it. He wasn’t a prodigy or anything but he got good grades despite not doing much. 

“I’m sure you did better than you think. Are you free later? I was hoping you could help me with my essay,” Kyungsoo asks and he smears some sauce on his cheek by accident. He kind of freezes for a moment and Jongin sticks a tissue to his face.

“Sure, I’m going to take a shower first though. It’s so hot outside today,” Jongin sighs and Kyungsoo nods his head. Between the two of them, finishing three boxes of chicken wasn’t a challenge but they restrained themselves so that they had dinner. Kyungsoo thanks Jongin for the meal and he cleans up while his roommate goes to take a shower. Once he’s done he sits back at his desk and stares at the blinking cursor for a moment, a pout on his lips when he realizes he has to get back into writing this. Kyungsoo tries to psyche himself up by the fact that he was more than halfway done but it didn’t serve as much for him. Kyungsoo slaps his cheeks and grits his teeth, remembering how he’d asked Jongin for help, that served as some motivation and he begins typing. His concentration lasts just until Jongin steps out of the bathroom. Kyungsoo looks up at him defeated right as he comes into view and Jongin looks back at him. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is in his eyes again, his collarbones were showing since he didn’t bother buttoning up his pajamas all the way and he has a towel around his neck.

“Jongin, I can’t. I’m just going to fail and never look back. I hope we’ll still be friends when I do everything I can to become a famous Youtuber,” Kyungsoo whines and Jongin rolls his eyes with a smile. Kyungsoo leans back in his chair and he rests his head a little askew before he groans.

“I hope you become my first Patron,” Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin flicks him on the forehead. He wasn’t really expecting that and he whines even louder.

“I don’t have enough money to support you on Patreon. But what I  _ can _ do is help you finish your essay,” Jongin reaches out and he holds Kyungsoo’s hands that seem too revolted to attempt to touch the keyboard.

“Let’s go,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo blinks at him.

“Kyungsoo get off your ass, let’s go for a walk,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo is surprised Jongin would want to go out again even though he just finished taking a shower. He doesn’t argue though because if Jongin insisted this was a way to help him finish his essay without him actually having to finish his essay he was going to do it. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother getting dressed since he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t- shirt but Jongin changes out of his pajamas since he was going to sleep in them later. The two head out and Kyungsoo doesn’t have anything on him, he didn’t bother taking his phone either. Jongin has his phone so Kyungsoo doesn’t have to worry about them getting locked out of the dorm when they leave. Kyungsoo squints as soon as they exit the building and he almost hisses at the sunlight. 

“Don’t worry we won’t be in the sun for long,” Kyungsoo can hear the smile in Jongin’s voice and he lifts an arm to block the light from his eyes. 

“We better not be, I burn easily,” Kyungsoo huffs even though Jongin was well aware of the fact. It takes a bit of a walk before they’re inside the nearest building and Kyungsoo immediately relaxes upon being inside an air conditioned building once more. Jongin takes his hand as soon as they’re inside and he leads them through the building. It wasn’t one Kyungsoo frequented much, only passing through because all of his classes were on the other side of campus. Jongin seems familiar with it though and Kyungsoo was a little too tired to put any thought into his movements. Plus, holding hands with Jongin was nice.

“They opened this little stall in the J building the other week. It’s been pretty popular but with exams coming up no one really comes here at this time,” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo can see something at one of the main stairwells, it wasn’t so much like a stairwell as it was just a staircase, a large one that was in an open area. It was right in between the J building and P building. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when they come closer and he shakes Jongin when they join the line, like he said there weren’t that many people there. 

“Jongin, Jongin! Donuts!” Kyungsoo whispers like a child and Jongin laughs.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?” Kyungsoo can feel the drool pooling in his mouth as he begins to bounce on the balls of his feet and he doesn’t remove his hands from Jongin’s arm. The smell of donuts was  _ divine _ .

“I was hoping this could be a little treat before exams hit us but it’s okay to have a little taste test right? I haven’t had this either but Taemin told me about it when it opened,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo can’t keep his mouth shut, busy trying to read the different flavours they had available. They had a selection of gourmet donuts and donut holes which Kyungsoo was more interested in trying. Since they could try a number of flavours without committing to a whole donut. Once they reach the front of the line Kyungsoo lets Jongin order since he knows exactly what they both like… and he was the one paying this time. It doesn’t mean Kyungsoo doesn’t try to make his desires known by creepily whispering “cinnamon sugar” into Jongin’s ear. He’s practically glued himself to Jongin’s side, wrapping his arms around his roommate’s waist in his excitement. Jongin pays with his phone and he hands the box over to Kyungsoo who was waiting for it. They grab some napkins and thank the girl working there before they both head back outside. 

“Are we having these back at the dorm? Somewhere else? Please don’t tell me we’re sitting outside,” Kyungsoo says in a hurry. The sun wasn’t as bright as it was earlier but it was still a little hot outside. Kyungsoo wouldn’t really mind sitting outside, as long as there was shade and a breeze. Jongin was good at finding those spots. 

“Let’s just sit over there, under the oak tree,” Jongin points and Kyungsoo follows his finger, staring at the large tree in the middle of the grass. He stares at it for a second.

“How do you know it’s an oak tree?” he asks and Jongin flushes, holding his hand again before he drags him over to said tree.

“You don’t know what kind of tree it is do you? You just wanted to sound smart,” Kyungsoo cackles (unknowingly he’s actually imitating Baekhyun) and he almost chokes when Jongin shoves a donut hole into his mouth. 

“Just sit down will you? You’re getting powder everywhere,” Jongin scolds him and Kyungsoo does as he’s told. Not without a frown though. He chews slowly and he grimaces at the flavour filling his mouth.

“Ew I don’t like matcha,” he says even though Jongin is more than aware of that fact. Jongin looks into the box then back at Kyungsoo before the latter opens his mouth, showing off the green mush. He frowns and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as he tries to finish the offensive thing as quickly as he can.

“Sorry that one was for me. Here, you’ll like this one more,” Jongin apologizes and he begins to feed another one to him. Kyungsoo inspects it carefully before he opens his mouth this time, his body wobbling side to side in pure bliss as he tastes cinnamon sugar.

“Did you get coffee ones too? You have such a  _ sophisticated palate _ ,” Kyungsoo scrunches his nose when Jongin eats one himself and his roommate rolls his eyes at him. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have the palate of a child. Here, try these, they’re lemon meringue,” Jongin points into the box with his pinky at a cute donut hole decorated with some toasted meringue and Kyungsoo is a little sad when he sees that it got knocked over and was ruined by the side of the box.

“You’re not going to feed me?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin chokes. Truthfully he wasn’t going to comment on it but it was a sweet gesture. Kyungsoo didn’t really like touching his food, he liked keeping his hands clean whereas Jongin didn’t mind since he washed his hands after eating anyway. Kyungsoo was the type to ask for a fork whenever they all went out for wings and drinks. 

“Don’t die on me, it was just a joke,” Kyungsoo rubs Jongin’s back to help it go down and they probably should’ve gotten some kind of drink. Just as Jongin calms down he begins to reach for the donut hole but Jongin beats him to it. Kyungsoo stares at him as he brings the donut hole closer and when Jongin raises an eyebrow he opens his mouth. Jongin pops the sweet inside and licks his thumb and index finger. Kyungsoo can feel his face flushing.

“How is it?” Jongin asks and his smile is soft, his now dry hair fluttering over his eyelashes. Kyungsoo clears his throat and he looks away from the intense gaze.

“Sweet,” Kyungsoo answers simply and Jongin agrees. 

“Let’s save the rest for dessert. We should head back,” Jongin says quietly and Kyungsoo nods his head. They help each other stand and deliver not so gentle blows to each other’s butts to remove any stuck blades of grass. Kyungsoo almost grabs Jongin’s hand again but he catches himself before he does. They both head back to the dorm and sigh in relief when they enter the air conditioned building. Kyungsoo follows Jongin back up to their room since his roommate has the key and when they enter the room, Kyungsoo kicks off his flip flops without a care in the world. Jongin sets the box of donut holes on the counter and Kyungsoo goes right back to his laptop. It’s a little less daunting now, the blinking cursor, so Kyungsoo stretches one last time and he begins typing away. 

“I’m going to Taemin’s for a bit. If you need me to edit your essay, send it to my email and I’ll check it out when I come back,” Jongin says somewhere within the room and Kyungsoo hums in response, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought. Jongin sets a mug of what Kyungsoo assumes is soy milk down on the coaster on his desk and Kyungsoo smiles to himself as Jongin readies to leave the room, back in his pajamas.

“Will you be back for dinner?” Kyungsoo asks as his roommate zooms past him. Jongin pauses and he looks back to the leftover chicken and donuts.

“Of course I will be, so don’t even think about eating everything!” Jongin playfully frowns at him and Kyungsoo laughs.

“Thank you Jongin,” he says sincerely and Jongin gives him another dazzling smile as he leaves the room.

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo, you need to stop sulking. I’m sure you did great,” the comforting words lined with sarcasm are what makes Kyungsoo’s pout stretch further. He and Baekhyun were currently on their way back to campus after Kyungsoo’s interview with the publishing company he was trying to get an internship with. He didn’t think the interview had gone too well truthfully, but maybe they were desperate enough to hire him anyways. At least that was what they were hoping for. Kyungsoo stands lifelessly on the bus while Baekhyun stands beside him, holding his friend for dear life since unlike Kyungsoo, he hated touching the poles on the bus. It wasn’t that busy and they could probably grab a seat at the back of the bus but they only needed to be on it for a few stops anyways. They had an exam at 2pm as well and that was only 1 hour away. Kyungsoo was beginning to feel like all of his hard work is for nothing and it didn’t help that he was sweating in his dress shirt and slacks.

“Is that-?” Baekhyun’s half question makes Kyungsoo lift his head and he sees Jongin scanning his bus pass before he enters the bus. Chanyeol is with him but Kyungsoo doesn’t see anyone else. He pulls away from Baekhyun and the movement of the bus makes him propel himself forward before he runs right into his roommates arms. Jongin catches him in surprise and gasps before he notices Baekhyun, meaning the person with their face buried in his chest must be Kyungsoo. 

“Hey there,” Jongin’s voice is warm and so are his arms when he holds him. Kyungsoo sighs in relief and he could relish in this warmth until his death. Jongin waddles them backwards, presumably closer to Baekhyun and Chanyeol and they all stand together in front of the back doors. Off to the sides of course to stay out of the other passenger’s way. 

“Thank god Jongin, can you please knock some sense into him? We have an exam in an hour and he thinks the world is ending,” Baekhyun whines and Kyungsoo holds onto Jongin tighter. He mutters about how Baekhyun was an asshole under his breath and Jongin laughs, the sound rumbling right into Kyungsoo’s heart.

“Now Kyungsoo, have you ever met anyone who hasn’t absolutely adored you? You look great by the way,” Jongin’s tone goes from childish to cocky and Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes. As if Jongin wasn’t the one who helped him get dressed this morning. It was a joke among their friends (the few of them) that Kyungsoo was the one you wanted to bring home to meet your mom. Kyungsoo didn’t really see why but he guessed it was because his mother used to smack sense into him since he was a child. 

“I’m going to give up Jongin. Chanyeol lend me one of your cameras, I’m going to become a youtuber,” Kyungsoo mumbles into Jongin’s chest though he tries to speak loudly so that he can be heard. Kyungsoo can practically hear the eyeroll hiding behind Baekhyun’s loud sigh and he nuzzles closer to Jongin, wanting more of his warmth. Jongin smelt like sunshine and though he doesn’t really know what that smells like he can assure you Jongin smells that way. Jongin did laundry more than Kyungsoo did and it showed, though he was a little more active. By active Kyungsoo meant that Jongin often played ‘Just Dance’ with his friends but that was more exercise than Kyungsoo would ever do.

“Honestly at this point I’m convinced you just want to be a youtuber,” Baekhyun huffs and Jongin hums in agreement. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to say anything else.

“Exam? Don’t exams start in a few days?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo is thankful for the change of subject. 

“Our online classes exam, class exam? Class’ss? Anyway, it’s today. Our prof decided to make it earlier for some reason. Kyungsoo and I are going to do it together at the dorm,” Baekhyun says without shame. Kyungsoo almost wants to correct him but then again, he doesn’t really know how to say it either. However he is positive that Baekhyun added too many s’s. 

“Will it take you guys long? Jongin and I were going to drop by the dorm and just chill today,” Chanyeol says and Kyungsoo pulls his face away from Jongin’s chest when he decides he should attempt to get some fresh air. The first thing he sees is Jongin smiling down at him and his heart does a little leap in his chest. Jongin’s arms are still secure around his waist and he can feel his cheeks flushing when the stray hairs in his eyes are brushed to the side.

“It should take us the standard hour, I don’t think we’ll need two. Order pizza or something and we can have a movie night,” Baekhyun says and he leans over to press the ‘STOP’ button. Kyungsoo reluctantly pulls himself away from Jongin’s embrace when the bus skids to a stop and Baekhyun presses his hands against the door. Nothing happens. Kyungsoo begins to feel anxiety building up in his stomach and Chanyeol places his hand against it, pushing slightly. The door opens quickly and Kyungsoo throws himself outside first, having been the victim of the door getting caught on his backpack one too many times.

“Even busses aren’t short people friendly. What kind of world do we live in,” Baekhyun huffs and Kyungsoo links arms with him to appease his anger. 

“We’ll meet up with you two later. Text us when you’re done,” Chanyeol says to them and Kyungsoo sighs as he waves to Jongin. The walk back to the dorm is quiet with Baekhyun softly singing beside him. Once they’re safe in the dorm room Kyungsoo drops his things and he begins removing his dress shirt, having been sweating in the damn thing the whole time. Baekhyun makes himself comfortable on Kyungsoo’s bed as his friend gets changed and he has a knowing smirk on his face as he looks around the familiar dorm room. 

“Kyungsoo, are you dating Jongin?” Baekhyun asks in a nonchalant manner. Kyungsoo freezes and he looks at Baekhyun with wide eyes and his pants half off. Baekhyun just looked over to him with a raised eyebrow and he crossed his legs as he waited for a response. Kyungsoo comes back to reality and he pulls up his shorts before he joins Baekhyun on the bed. He robotically pulls out his laptop and Baekhyun does the same. They’re both quiet but when they both reach the timer for the exam screen and their laptops are back on the bed Kyungsoo can’t avoid the question in the air any longer.

“If we were dating, don’t you think I would tell you?” Kyungsoo says slowly and Baekhyun hums. He’s doing that thing where no matter what Kyungsoo says it won’t change whatever thoughts he has going on in his head. It was very annoying and it meant Kyungsoo was going to be roped into whatever shenanigans he had planned at that moment. Baekhyun is a little too relaxed on the bed, leaning back and stretching out as he looks around the room with a hum in his throat. Kyungsoo swallows nervously, suddenly feeling very tense.

“Aren’t you going to ask why I asked?” Baekhyun’s question makes Kyungsoo jump and he can feel the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck. Baekhyun leans in closer and he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, a smirk evident on his lips as he blows onto Kyungsoo’s ear. The warm breath makes him jump up and he shoves Baekhyun away from him.

“So you don’t like it when I do it but it’s okay if it’s Jongin? Also, you didn’t really answer the question,” Baekhyun sing songs and Kyungsoo really wants to punch him in the face right now. 

“It’s because you’re annoying,” Kyungsoo growls and Baekhyun gasps.

“How terrifying! You would never use such a tone with your Jongin would you now?” Baekhyun knows exactly how to get under his skin and he hates him for that. Kyungsoo inhales deeply and he hands Baekhyun his laptop so that they can get started on the exam. It was a general course about media and things. Kyungsoo couldn’t really remember but it wasn’t like he would fail while doing the exam with another person right? Kyungsoo looks over to Baekhyun who’s only giving him a sleazy smile and he retracts that thought, he could absolutely fail even when writing the exam with another person.

“We’re just roommates. He’s a good person,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Baekhyun smiles to himself, knowing that Kyungsoo can’t see him since he’s too busy focusing on the screen. 

“But you like him right? I’ve never seen you act like a puppy to anyone. And Jongin? Absolutely adored you being a whiny shit,” Baekhyun says as he moves closer to Kyungsoo to look at his multiple choice answers. On questions they’re unsure of they both choose answers they think is right, maybe one of them will get the mark. Kyungsoo thinks back to the bus and he remembers just how comforting it was to see Jongin. He didn’t think about anything else, he just wanted Jongin in his time of unease. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“What? Did I get it wrong?” Baekhyun asks in a panic and Kyungsoo looks to see that Baekhyun was just about to answer C. Again. They were on the 4th question.

“You should probably choose B this time, it isn’t always C Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo mumbles and Baekhyun chooses A just to spite him. The rest of the exam is uneventful with them trying to copy each other but not  _ too _ much. Once they’re done Kyungsoo closes his laptop with a groan and shoves it off his bed while Baekhyun does the same. There’s a rug underneath them, it should be fine. Not like either of them had a macbook anyways. Baekhyun lies down with Kyungsoo and he turns to face him, curled up on his side while Kyungsoo is splayed out on his back. 

“Are you going to keep in contact when you graduate? He has another year right?” Baekhyun acts like he doesn’t already know that Jongin is in his first year of a two year program. Kyungsoo purses his lips. 

“I don’t even know if I’ll keep in contact with you, let alone him,” Kyungsoo tries to laugh it off but Baekhyun sits up.

“Oh  _ we’re _ definitely keeping in touch. But… how you feel, are you going to tell Jongin?” Baekhyun asks the hard hitting question and Kyungsoo clenches his fists. He doesn’t know. He really doesn’t. Kyungsoo has never really admitted anything out loud, his attraction to his very sweet and caring roommate was mostly a secret but Baekhyun was Baekhyun. 

“Tell me what?” Kyungsoo flies up at the familiar voice and his eyes are deadly wide when he sees Jongin and Chanyeol standing in the room. Baekhyun seems shocked to see them too and Jongin smiles to relieve some tension in the room.

“We were waiting in the hall. Trust me, defending pizza and wings from starving dorm students wasn’t easy but here we are. Chanyeol got your text. Umm were we interrupting something?” Jongin asks even though he definitely knows that he did. Baekhyun stands up from the bed and he goes over to the others while Kyungsoo stays on his bed, not really wanting to move. Jongin approaches him after a moment, while Baekhyun and Chanyeol are fighting over who gets a particular slice because according to Baekhyun it was the yummiest looking piece. The bed sinks as Jongin sits and he lies down on his side, his palm under his chin so that he can make eye contact. Kyungsoo immediately feels his chest burst because why did Jongin have to be so damn charming? Jongin showered this morning and his hair was extra loose and soft, resting on his glasses without poking his eyes.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it eh? This won’t be your last opportunity,” Jongin looks at him like he was the only one that mattered. As if Chanyeol and Baekhyun weren’t even there. Kyungsoo turns so that he can face Jongin and he immediately regrets it when their bodies inch a little closer. They’re too close. Jongin doesn’t back away however and their eyes meet. They simply look at each other for a minute and Kyungsoo smiles at him before he sits up. He lingers for a second before he heads over to the kitchen with Baekhyun and Chanyeol who are now playing a round of rock, paper, scissors for that particular pizza slice. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the prize slice sitting on a napkin and he doesn’t think twice before he grabs it and takes a bite.

“Kyungsoo you asshole! Give it back! You know I don’t care that you already bit it,” Baekhyun tries to attack him but Kyungsoo holds him back with a hand to his forehead. He looks over to Jongin who is now looking over his shoulder at them and he gestures for him to come over by holding the slice of pizza out to him. Jongin stands up and he comes over, grabbing Kyungsoo’s pizza slice before he takes a bite. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide and his arm hasn’t moved, Jongin raises an eyebrow at him as he chews slowly.

“I wanted you to come over and get a slice. I-I didn’t mean mine,” Kyungsoo admits quietly and Jongin clears his throat awkwardly. 

“Can y’all flirt elsewhere, you thieves. C’mon Chanyeol, let's eat the whole thing,” Baekhyun is visibly upset and they fill the awkward silence by eating. It was a large pizza for the four of them so Kyungsoo only had two slices so that the rest could eat their fill. He wasn’t too hungry anyways. He goes over to the room and grabs Jongin’s laptop since it was bigger than his own. Kyungsoo enters the password and he goes straight to Netflix, not looking at any search histories or whatever tabs Jongin had open. He respected his privacy. 

“What do you guys want to watch? Jongin, how about that movie we wanted to watch the other day?” Kyungsoo asks as he begins looking through the suggestions. Jongin shared a Netflix account with his sisters and parents but they didn’t have sub accounts on the same account. So he could basically see whatever it was that the Kim family was watching. 

“We wanted to watch an anime and no, I want to watch that just with you. What do you guys want to watch? Twilight?” The other two are too busy reacting to Jongin’s ‘Twilight’ comment but he himself is very caught up on Jongin wanting to watch something just with him. Kyungsoo wishes that Jongin hadn’t made that joke though because he knows Baekhyun well. Better than Jongin did and if there was one thing about Baekhyun it was that he didn’t like to lose. And he was also the instigator of practically every challenge Kyungsoo had seen him participate in, even if the other party wasn’t aware that there was a challenge to begin with. Baekhyun grits his teeth and he looks Jongin straight in the eyes with his cheeks filled with pizza as he mutters,

“We’re watching Twilight,” Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother arguing with him and soon enough they’re all huddled on the floor watching Twilight together. Baekhyun was sitting in Chanyeol’s lap since he was the tallest and his butt was too precious to sit on the floor (Baekhyun’s words not his) and Kyungsoo was in the middle with Jongin pressed close to his side. Kyungsoo didn’t mind the Twilight movies too much, sure they were kind of stupid but he imagined being a vampire would be pretty cool. The whole sparkling thing was a huge turn off though. 

“Isn’t it unfair that they basically have no weaknesses? Like what stopped the vampires from just taking over and killing all the humans,” Chanyeol points out and Baekhyun shushes him.

“Because obviously they wouldn’t have anyone to drink from you big idiot,” Baekhyun states and Jongin chimes in next.

“But they don’t just drink from people. They either kill you or turn you. How the vampires lasted this long without being discovered is a complete mystery to me,” Jongin argues and Kyungsoo rubs his chin.

“You have a point, remember in Eclipse when that group gets led to the Volturi so that they can eat them?” Kyungsoo asks and he wiggles his toes when Bella and Edward get a little steamy on screen.

“Of course you would agree with him. You might as well make out and act like we’re not in the room Kyungsoo. Also that happened in New Moon, not Eclipse,” Baekhyun sneers and Kyungsoo makes a mental note not to watch Twilight with Baekhyun anymore. With the odd commentary here and there they finish the movie. It takes a moment of realistic convincing from Chanyeol to keep Baekhyun from beginning a Twilight marathon and soon enough they’re cleaning up. Kyungsoo was ready to just sleep for the day, feeling extremely tired.

“There’s a party on Friday evening. At Kris’ place, said it was to celebrate the end of exams. I trust we’ll all be there?” Baekhyun asks aloud as he shoves the empty pizza box into Chanyeol’s arms, opting to take the bag of trash with the box of wings and used napkins inside. The thought of a party makes Kyungsoo groan and he wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist, curling into his side. They’re all standing in the doorway as Chanyeol and Baekhyun put on their shoes and get ready to leave. 

“Don’t we have a graduation after party too? I can only handle one, don’t make me go to both,” Kyungsoo whines. Jongin angles their bodies so that he takes the slaps that Baekhyun immediately tries to give Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to look to know that Baekhyun currently has his hands on his hips.

“It’s graduation Kyungsoo. We’ll only graduate college once! Unless we go back to school but that’s not the point. Might as well experience it all at once then never again right? Plus, Chanyeol and Jongin will be at Kris’ party right? It’ll be fun,” Baekhyun insists and Kyungsoo knows he’s right. Despite him not really enjoying parties he has always enjoyed when they all go out together because they mostly stick to themselves. Jongin and Chanyeol had friends in their programs of course but they were all nice and Kyungsoo didn’t mind chatting with them once in a while. Kyungsoo lifts his head and his hair is smoothed down by Jongin,

“Fine fine, I know you’re going to drag me along anyways. Goodnight you two, I’m really tired. Baekhyun, text me when you get home, be careful. Chanyeol, I’ll see you soon,” Kyungsoo shuts them both down before they can say anything else and Jongin gives them both an apologetic smile. Kyungsoo waves them both goodbye and he waddles back into the room, leaving Jongin to lock the door. He flops down on the nearest bed and he knows that it's Jongin’s bed but he really wants to use his body pillow right now and he was too lazy to move it to his own bed. His short lived peace is disturbed when Jongin nudges his foot moments later. Kyungsoo wasn’t tall enough for his feet to dangle off of the end of their twin sized dorm mattresses but he wasn’t really lying on it properly to begin with.

“If you don’t move I’m taking this as an invitation to come lie down with you,” Jongin says in an unreadable tone. Kyungsoo can’t tell if he’s joking or if he’s serious. That sounded nice though. Really nice. Kyungsoo turns onto his back and he looks up at Jongin with narrowed eyes, unable to see his expression in the shadows. 

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want,” Kyungsoo mumbles and he scoots over to make room for Jongin. He wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want and he made it clear that he wants this too if Jongin did. Kyungsoo doesn’t look at him, already burying his face into Jongin’s body pillow as a defense. He tries to pretend that he was already falling asleep and he tenses up when the bed dips. Kyungsoo relaxes when Jongin’s arms hold him and he can feel the body heat spreading between them. Jongin spoons him from behind and he can feel his heartbeat. It all feels so intimate. 

“You’re so needy today, does it mean something?” Jongin mumbles into Kyungsoo’s nape and his face burns. Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, acting as though he’s fallen asleep. Jongin holds him tighter for a split second before his grip loosens and he sighs. Kyungsoo almost expects him to turn around, move to the next bed, go somewhere far from him. But Jongin stays right there. 

  
  
  


It has been about 45 min since the final exam began and Kyungsoo was already tired. He liked to finish the multiple choice portion of the exam last and so he finished the written parts first. It was a fairly simple exam and it didn’t require too much of his effort. But that was because he was good at bullshitting on his written answers. When it came to the multiple choice he couldn’t fool anyone with his eloquent choice of words. Baekhyun was sitting next to him, well one person’s worth away from him but next to him nonetheless. Kyungsoo could only hear the scratch of pens, the ticking of the clock, the page flipping of his fellow classmates and the loud sighs coming from Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo puts his head down on the desk as he fills in his scantron sheet and he notices something once he reaches the 18th of 25 questions. He filled in way too many C’s. Kyungsoo sits up and he looks down at his sheet in horror before he begins to read the questions again. The right answers were all C. Right? At least to Kyungsoo it seemed like that. Though he couldn’t really tell because sometimes the answers were worded similarly. Was their prof messing with them? He could also believe that. Kyungsoo debates whether or not he should change some of his answers to A or B, maybe even D but the ‘All of the Above’ answer was way too risky most of the time. The filled in row of C answers mocks him and Kyungsoo begins feeling nervous. He can tell from the corner of his eye that Baekhyun is giving him that look. 

Baekhyun has already finished his exam, though they were required to stay for at least one hour before they could turn it in and leave. Baekhyun usually finished his exams first since he was fearless in his choices and committed to them fairly easily. Kyungsoo thinks it’s just because he was too lazy to check his answers over. He decides to ignore the C issue for now and he opts on completing the rest of the multiple choice questions. Thankfully the majority of their answers vary between A and D. Though that one row of 5 C’s on his scantron was mocking him. 

“An hour has passed, if anyone’s finished you can hand it in and be on your way,” Their prof’s voice makes him jump and he ignores Baekhyun’s obvious stares, they weren’t very subtle. Thankfully their prof didn’t assume they were cheating or anything. Kyungsoo decides to give his paper one last half assed look and he places it face down before he meets Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun was already packed up and ready to go so Kyungsoo quickly does the same. He hurriedly shoves things into his bag and he decides to abandon the pen he’d lent the girl behind him. But they do wait until another student hands it in first before they do. Baekhyun leads the way and Kyungsoo is careful not to bump into anyone else though he’s almost positive that he hit someone with his bag on the way out. Once they’re out into the hall and a safe distance away from the classroom they both melt.

“WE’RE FREE!!!” Baekhyun screams and Kyungsoo practically shoves him into the elevator before he desperately hits the button to close the doors. Once the doors are closed and they stand descending, does Kyungsoo turn to pull Baekhyun into the hug. They laugh and jump around in circles.

“WE DID IT, WE FINISHED COLLEGE!!!” Kyungsoo yells and they can’t hide how happy they are. Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hand as soon as they’re on the ground floor. They begin to rush through the halls, without running of course and they make their way towards what Kyungsoo remembered to be the J building. Though to be honest he forgot where he was going so Baekhyun had to take the lead. They pass by the donut shop and when they’re out the doors Kyungsoo squints at the sunlight but he allows Baekhyun to blindly lead him. Once his eyes adjust he sees the same large tree with Jongin and Chanyeol sitting beneath them. They’re both sitting on a large picnic blanket with a box of donuts and bottles of water strewn about. 

“Congratulations on finishing exams everyone!!!” Chanyeol bellows as soon as they’re on the blanket and they all make celebratory noises. Jongin still had one more year to go and Chanyeol was in one of those 4 year joint university programs, currently in his 3rd year. But Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were done. There are two boxes of donuts on the blanket and Kyungsoo looks over them with interest, Baekhyun is already opening the one closer to Chanyeol. 

“What flavours are these?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo looks into the box. It looks like a candy shop puked all over these donuts. They’re practically fluorescent with artificial colouring and Kyungsoo can’t look for too long since it’s so vibrant. Baekhyun is about to drool though. 

“We’ve got mint choco, cinnamon sugar, honey dip, that ones for Jongin, pop rocks, strawberry and bubblegum,” Chanyeol points at each one and Kyungsoo scrunches his nose at the bubblegum one. It has white frosting and is covered in what looked like gumballs. That wouldn’t be fun to eat at all. Jongin opens the next box and Kyungsoo is delighted to see some familiar flavours but in their donut forms this time. He’s already excited.

“Tiramisu, smores, lemon meringue, matcha, sweet corn and cinnamon sugar,” Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin warmly and he looks down at the one donut in question.

“I thought we should try something new! Sweet corn seemed interesting,” Jongin defends himself and they each rub their hands with hand sanitizer courtesy of Kyungsoo and they dig in. They just sit there quietly for a second, munching on donuts and sharing bites with each other when they find something particularly yummy. It also includes awkward eye contact with those passing by who looks at them like they’re crazy for having a picnic on school grounds. Kyungsoo isn’t too bothered though, he feels so free and happy right now. He did it. He actually did it. All of the donuts are gone by the time they’re done and they’re all brimming with sugar. Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol and he knows he’ll miss these carefree days with them. 

“We all ready for tonight? I plan on getting shit faced but not to the point you need to carry me home you know?” Baekhyun says as he rests his head on Kyungsoo’s lap. Which doesn’t help him because he gets a hard flick on the forehead soon after. Baekhyun was usually the one they had to control. Baekhyun had little to no tolerance for alcohol, Jongin didn’t like drinking, Chanyeol stops whenever Baekhyun does and Kyungsoo usually drinks enough to feel a buzz. They don’t stay at movies too long, heading back to Chanyeol’s place usually to play Mario Kart or Mario Party, because those games were always more fun when slightly drunk. Baekhyun has already broken three of Chanyeol’s dollar store picture frames. 

“Save it for the after party Baekhyun, we can have a good time without getting too drunk,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun starts poking his nose. With little tolerance for him right now Kyungsoo just pushes him off his lap and he retreats to sit between Chanyeol and Jongin. Baekhyun doesn’t bother getting up and he just lies there with his hair in his eyes, it looks… unsettling to say the least. Though Kyungsoo was positive that Baekhyun knew that they would take care of him no matter what. Baekhyun doesn’t move from the floor and his dead eyes are still staring right at Kyungsoo. He swallows hard. Right?

“Okay! Well, we’ll meet you two at the parking lot beside the B building? Umm right Chanyeol?” Jongin coughs nervously and Chanyeol immediately nods his head.

“Sounds great Jongin! I’ll pick up Baekhyun first before coming to get you two,” Chanyeol declares and he begins to scoop up Baekhyun from the ground. Kyungsoo watches his limp body for a moment but when he comes close Baekhyun immediately latches onto him. He squeaks at the sudden weight and they both fall to the ground. Kyungsoo falls onto one of the empty boxes and Baekhyun freezes, his jaw dropping in horror as he meets Kyungsoo’s wide eyes. Things are quiet as Baekhyun helps Kyungsoo stand and he doesn’t have to look at his jeans to know that he landed in the overly sweet box. Baekhyun peeks behind him and his cheeks puff up as he holds in his laughter.

“You have two minutes to get out of my sight Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo huffs and he exaggerates his expression and tone so that Baekhyun knows he doesn’t really mean it. Baekhyun pecks him on the cheek and he holds Chanyeol’s hand.

“I love you!” he winks before blowing a kiss and he runs off with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sighs and he almost pats off his butt before he remembers that it was probably covered in sugar. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder and Jongin’s face is warped, also trying to hold in his laughter. He rolls his eyes and steps off the picnic blanket to put on his shoes.

“Come on, let’s get this cleaned so that we can go home,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly and he doesn’t see the way Jongin tenses up on the side. They quietly clean up the boxes before Jongin folds up the blanket and they head back to the dorms. Once inside Kyungsoo is all but ready to throw himself onto his bed but Jongin stops him, with a back hug.

“Your pants remember?” Jongin says lowly into his ear and Kyungsoo shivers gently pulling away from Jongin with a sheepish smile. Jongin isn’t smiling though, even though Kyungsoo had been expecting one. He looks up at him and pokes his nose.

“What are you sulking about?” Kyungsoo keeps his voice light and he backs away to shimmy off his pants before he heads into the room and puts on a pair of shorts. Jongin’s eyes don’t leave him all the while and he tries his hardest to avoid tripping or stubbing his toe. Kyungsoo looks around their room since Jongin was doing the same and maybe he knows what’s bothering him after all. Kyungsoo’s side of the room was mostly tidied up since he was moving out by graduation. Jongin’s things remained and one side of the room was beginning to look a little empty.

“Aren’t you excited to meet someone new? Who knows Jongin, they might be your soulmate,” Kyungsoo laughs to brighten the atmosphere but it doesn’t work. Jongin stalks into the room and he comes closer to Kyungsoo who was still standing.

“I know you’re trying to cheer me up but you’re doing a bad job Kyungsoo, it won’t be the same without you,” Jongin spares him a smile and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say about that. His heart is beating fast in his chest and he swallows hard.

“Have you found a new apartment yet? Or will you be moving back in with your parents?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo blinks.

“I have an apartment on standby in case the internship goes through but if it doesn’t I’ll move back in with my parents. You knew that Jongin,” Kyungsoo says and he feels a little weird right now. There’s something building up in his chest. He couldn’t stay in the dorm and Jongin knew that. 

“Have you heard from them yet?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo shakes his head. Jongin walks over to him and he pulls him into a hug, one that Kyungsoo confusedly but happily reciprocates.

“What time will the after party be over do you think?” Jongin mumbles into his hair and he isn’t too sure honestly.

“It’s supposed to start at 9 since graduation is at 7,” Kyungsoo answers and he hopes that maybe Jongin will gauge how long it is. But then again, why would he wonder? Technically Jongin and Chanyeol could come to the graduation party since it wasn’t just the Editor’s program and whatever class was done college welcome to Kris’ party. Jongin hums and he pulls away before he goes to the washroom. Kyungsoo is left with the sound of the bathroom door clicking and his pounding heart. 

  
  
  


“And here’s to the graduating class of 2020! Congratulations!!!” Kyungsoo cowers when the screaming commences and the graduation caps go flying. He doesn’t throw it since he wants to keep it as a memory and Baekhyun finds him in the crowd, jumping on him in an instant. Kyungsoo struggles to keep him up but he also struggles to keep the smile off of his face. He turns around to find his parents' proud faces in the slowly forming group behind them and he sets Baekhyun down when their parents approach. Kyungsoo gives both of his mother and father a big hug and he looks up at his brother who came back into town to see him graduate. Jongin wasn’t here but he couldn’t necessarily be since the Editor’s program was packed full of students with a limit of 3 people to invite to the ceremony. His father looks at him warmly and he places his hands on his shoulders.

“Congratulations Kyungsoo, we’re so proud of you,” his father says earnestly and Kyungsoo grins at him wholeheartedly.

“Did you hear back from the company yet?” his brother asks and his parents give him a warning look for possibly dampening the mood but Kyungsoo’s grin grows wider.

“I’ve been offered the internship!!! I start in two weeks after I’ve settled things with my new apartment,” Kyungsoo reveals and his family envelopes him in warm hugs. Kyungsoo steps back and he’s shocked when he is pulled into another hug by Baekhyun’s mother. It seems only his mother and father are here, his brother is nowhere to be seen.

“Come on mom! We have an afterparty to go to,” Baekhyun whines as he pulls on Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo laughs at the affection from Mrs. Byun and he is soon by Baekhyun’s side.

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow for lunch! Thank you for coming!” Baekhyun hollers and he practically skips with Kyungsoo in tow. 

“Wait Baekhyun I want to let Jongin know about the internship! I’ll meet you at Kris’ afterwards. I’ll catch Jongin before he meets up with Chanyeol so you go meet him first,” Kyungsoo says and he’s ready to run off when Baekhyun pulls him into a tight hug. They waddle back and forth as they spin around and they’re laughing all the while. Baekhyun was the best possible friend Kyungsoo could have made but he would never admit that out loud. 

“I’m proud of us, we did it Kyungsoo. Now go on and tell him how you feel,” Baekhyun’s voice is as excited as his smile and Kyungsoo gives his hand a tight squeeze before he runs off with his diploma under his arm and the graduation gown slipping off of his shoulders. It takes a little work to get through the crowd of ecstatic people but that wasn’t anything Kyungsoo couldn’t handle. He was running full speed across the yard outside so that he could go back to the dorms. The news about the internship had come to him while they were doing a last minute rehearsal and he’d wanted to tell Jongin personally. Kyungsoo manages to catch a couple leaving the dorm and he almost runs into them when he grabs the door just before it closes. He gives them a smile and he runs upstairs. 

Kyungsoo is practically dying when he reaches their floor and he opens their dorm room with shaking hands. When he does he spots Jongin in the doorway with his eyes wide open, shocked to see Kyungsoo. He’s about to tell him the news but then he realizes something was different. Jongin was dressed nicely, too nicely for just an old graduation after party. He was wearing a nice pastel pink dress shirt and white skinny jeans. His hair was styled up for once and he was wearing his fancy glasses as he liked to call them. Jongin was currently taping something up on the wall and Kyungsoo looked at it, seeing a paper arrow that had been cut out and coloured. He enters the room and closes the door behind him.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to be back yet,” Jongin stutters and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. He walks past Jongin to enter the room and his heart positively melts at what he sees. Their beds have been pushed together and there were flower petals forming a heart connecting them both. Kyungsoo peeks closer and he realizes that they weren’t flower petals but pieces of construction paper. He looks at the kitchen next and he sees a box of cake half opened and a fancy cake stand, no doubt Jongin was going to put the cake on it and possibly present it as his own. There is a long string of christmas lights all around the room and some of the bulbs were a little dead, meaning Jongin probably bought it at a thrift shop since they weren’t in season. Kyungsoo’s throat goes dry at the possibility of him ruining a date night for Jongin but then he sees it. On the wall are more cut out letters and they spell out “C O N G R A T U L A T I O N S K Y U N G S O O”. 

“Stop looking! Why did you have to come back so soon!? I was going to meet you at the party and then when we got home I was supposed to surprise you,” Jongin walks up to him and his face is burning red. Everything was perfect Kyungsoo thought but one thing that lingered in his mind was the two beds together and the “flower petals” that wasn’t a typical graduation gift for a friend. Kyungsoo puts his diploma down on Jongin’s desk and he tips his toes before wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck.

“I’m sorry for ruining your surprise Jongin but do you know what?” Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin still looks a little hurt by him coming home so early. 

“I got the internship and I wanted to tell you before the after party,” Kyungsoo announces and Jongin’s eyes widen before they crinkle as he grins widely.

“I knew you would get that internship Kyungsoo, you worked too hard not to-!”

“And I really like you Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo interrupts him and Jongin sputters in surprise. Miraculously no saliva ended up on Kyungsoo’s face or maybe there was but he was too giddy to care.

“That’s not fair Kyungsoo… tonight was going to be my night to confess,” Jongin admits and Kyungsoo almost feels bad about ruining it but he really doesn’t.

“I might’ve planned something first Jongin and I’d like to ask you a serious question,” Kyungsoo’s confidence dwindles a bit and Jongin raises an eyebrow at his sudden change in demeanor. Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush pink and he clears his throat. When he’d looked for a new apartment a few weeks ago, the truth was, he looked for a two room apartment. One that would have a master bedroom and a guest room. Hopefully it could be a room they would share but if that wasn’t the case then Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind. Though he’s almost positive that Jongin shares the same feelings as he does.

“Move in with me? Continue being my roommate? It was like you said, it won’t be the same if we’re apart. You’re the only one I can call home Jongin,” Kyungsoo confesses a little awkwardly and Jongin visibly melts in his arms. Kyungsoo looks into those honest eyes and when they flutter closed he leans in and their lips finally touch. Kyungsoo exhales deeply and he can’t help but smile into the kiss, feeling better than he’d ever felt before. The kiss is nothing he could’ve ever imagined and Jongin holds him so perfectly, he never wants to give this up. 

“Of course I will. But we’re not roommates anymore, we’re boyfriends,” Jongin whispers, feeling obviously proud of himself and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, accepting the wave of kisses that follow afterwards.

“Boyfriends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it ended up being longer than I had hoped!  
> I hope that this was easy for you to read and that it was comfortable  
> In this fic I mainly focused on how they showed their love for each other by how much they took care of each other, mostly in Jongin's case  
> I was supposed to have Kyungsoo be a bit denser and not realize why Jongin did so much for him LOL but I just got carried away  
> There's no real surprises or conflict but I think that's why I managed to churn out a whopping 12k!  
> Take care everyone <3 again, thank you so much to everyone who made this fest possible and for thinking of this idea  
> I'm so happy I could take part in this  
> Keep smiling everyone and do support all the other works in this collection!  
> P.S. Lowkey Kyungsoo is very much me in all aspects and I too am waiting to launch my youtube career  
> Also I hope you caught my Delight reference thank you thank you


End file.
